In The Arms of Comfort
by LissaJoan
Summary: Ziva has just returned from Israel, after the death of her father Eli David, she is weak, but the case has yet to be solved. TIVA.
1. The Welcome Party

She sat at her desk, tiding up what she had left before going to Israel. _'Back to work..'_ was her one and only thought. It'd been a rough time, with her father dead, and no one to lean on, but she knew she'd have to get that fixed, work would be the best way, after a trip to her homeland.

"Hey Ziva," McGee smiled in her direction, as he walked over to his desk. "Welcome home."

"Hey Tim," She replied, hiding her depression from her coworker. "Good to be back."

"So how was Israel?"

"Relaxing. I needed it." She replied, short answers were the only thing she was looking at. McGee could tell she wasn't going to give more, and didn't press. They were silently working on their computers, when Ziva at last broke the silence

"Where is Gibbs?"

"Oh, he's meeting with the assistant director, upstairs."

"Ah, and Tony..?"

"Tony? He's down in Abby's lab..She's a bit flustered."

"And you are not down there...why?"

"Abby is well, she's upset with _me_"

"You?" She looked curious and slightly intrigued. "Why you?"

"Major Mass Spec. I tried to use it but he doesn't like me. He isn't work right, and Abby's mad at me, and a few others, I suppose. You should go see her, Ziva, She's missed you, and is very worried about you."

"I will go to her now, I guess. Ducky as well. I wonder how Tony is holding up down there..."

"Alright, well, if I see Gibbs I'll let him know you're down in Abby's lab."

"Thanks McGee." Ziva responded, heading in the direction of the lab. McGee smiled softly at her, worried though his face was devoid of everything but a smile.

"Ziva," A gentle, yet firm male voice said to her back. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was, it was a voice she had come to for comfort often. One she had missed and she turned around to greet him "Good to see you back."

"Gibbs." She sighed, with a slight smile. "It is good to be back."

"Where 'ya headed?" He asked, giving her a gentle hug.

"Abby's lab. McGee told me she has been worried. I was not sure how long you would be with assistant director." She smiled, and when he nodded in reply, she turned to go on her way to the lab, when he grabbed her arm gently.

"Hey, you okay?" His eyes held his care for her, as they did with Abby, and in certain moments with McGee and DiNozzo. It was the father-friend look.

"Yea." She sighed once more, lying to herself more than Gibbs. "Never better."

He nodded, though he could see right through her, and released her arm, turning towards his desk. He always knew she'd find him if she needed help, or simply to talk, when she was ready. He glanced once more at the retreating figure, and mumbled to himself. "Oh, Ziva..." He sighed.


	2. Weep No More

Approaching the lab, Ziva heard the sound of glass shattering on the ground and a small whimper, and she rushed in, just past the doorway with her firearm out. Abby sat in a ball in the corner, and next to her work bench, on the ground was a beaker, and a few feet away was Burt, the hippo. Abby buried her face in her hands and cried. Ziva backed up a bit, when Tony began to speak, slightly out of shock.

"Abby, relax, I'm sure Ziva is alright, Gibbs probably called for her, and sent for her. Don't worry." He said, trying to comfort her.

"Worry?!" She was weeping, and shaking slightly, Ziva would've said something, but she was also wondering why she hadn't been noticed, and what was so important that Gibbs would send for her. "Don't you _dare_ tell me not to worry! Ziva is out there, Tony! And bombs are raiding that whole area! And you are telling me not to _worry!_ How do you know she hasn't gotten radiation poisoning? Or worse, killed on impact, Anthony DiNozzo, don't you dare. And now, to make things a tiny bit worse than they already are, Major Mass Spec is upset!"

Ziva burst out of the room as Abby brought up Major Mass Spec, and Tony finally noticed the figure leaving, and the sound of running footsteps. He quickly told Abby he'd be right back, and ran out of the lab, following the one that had left the lab so quickly.

He saw the door to a supply closet begin to close, and grabbed at the door. He looked inside, and his heart sank, as he saw Ziva against the wall, her chest rising and falling heavily, and her head in her hands, the tiny sound of weeping arising. He moved a bucket that blocked his path, and slid down against the wall, next to her.

"Ziva?" He said in a voice quiet, gentle. "Ziva..How much did you hear?"

She looked over at him, through blurred eyes, and he saw her eyes were red, and puffy, and fought back the tears himself. "Enough...Everything..after the broken glass." She said through sniffs.

He reached his arm around Ziva, and pulled her over to him. She didn't object, and laid her head on his shoulder, as he soothingly rubbed her back in small, circular motions. As much as he fought the tears, he couldn't hold them back. Tears rolled slowly down his face as he rubbed her back, laying his head atop hers. Quietly, he spoke to her, as a mother would do to her sleeping newborn child.

"Ziva, we're glad you are home safe. I'm glad you're home safe. Don't worry about the bombs, or those countries.." He smoothed her hair, willing her to stay quiet while he spoke. "I know that is _your _homeland. _Your_ people. But Ziva, I couldn't care less about them. When news spread of bombs raiding that general area, I wasn't thinking about them." She raised her head off his shoulder, and met his gaze, and held it. His heart ached at the look on her face, as if she hadn't been tortured enough, and she saw how it hurt him so, and moved to cup his face with her hand, wiping a tear that rolled gently across his cheek with her thumb. "My only thought was you."

The tears began to flow a bit more for both of them, and Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck, her head returning to his shoulder, and his to her shoulder, as he gently kissed her neck, and wrapped his arms around her. After minutes of the comforting silence, Tony decided it'd be best to speak now.

"Ziva," He started gently. "We should get back to Abby, so she doesn't have to worry any longer.." Ziva nodded, her head not moving from his shoulder, and murmured "yea." in response, though neither moved for minutes more, completely enveloped in each others arms.


	3. A Little Time Off

"So where is she then?" Abby asked, a puzzled look on her face. The glass was cleaned up, McGee had gotten on Abby's good side once more.

"I don't know." McGee answered. "She said she was coming down to see you, and Ducky, and ran into Gibbs on the way. It was a quick chat. She should have been down here by now."

"Who should?" Gibbs asked, striding into the room, coffee in his right hand.

"Ziva! McGee said she was coming down here! I haven't seen her."

"Boss, it's been thirty minutes since she ran into you upstairs."

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, then shut it quickly, turned on his heels and strode once more out of the room, leaving Abby and McGee trailing him. Gibbs went straight to the Autopsy room, surprising Ducky.

"Jethro, I wasn't expecting you here. Something on your mind?" He then noted Abby and McGee trailing close behind, and nodded a hello to the both of them, Abby smiled quickly, then looked back at Gibbs.

"Ziva, Did you see her?"

"Ziva? No, I haven't. When did she get back?"

Gibbs held his breath and was walking out, leaving Ducky's question unanswered. Ducky and Palmer joined in trailing Gibbs, both curious of where their co-worker was.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, stopping for a minute.

"Haven't seen him boss-"

"He was with me…I was upset, and he said he'd be right back." All eyes were on Abby.

"When?"

"About...about twenty five minutes ago."

They commenced walking once more. This time, a little less rushed. Gibbs slowed, hearing quiet voices in one of the nearby rooms. The door to the supply closet opened slowly, and Tony stepped out, looking puzzled at the entourage at the door. He held Ziva's hand, very lightly. Ziva's face was slightly puffy, her eyes red. Abby breathed out a quiet "Ziva" and moved quickly, wrapping her arms around her friend. Ziva didn't reject the hug, and actually embraced Abby tightly. Everyone smiled slightly, said hello, and then Gibbs spoke.

"Tony, take Ziva. Go get something to eat, or go to the beach or something. Ziva. I want you back with a clear head. Got that?" Ziva nodded absently. "Well go on, get." As soon as Tony had led Ziva away, with no protesting, Gibbs turned around, facing the others. "We got a body. Norfolk. Grab your gear, lets go."

"Uh, Boss, what about Tony and Ziva?" Gibbs glanced at McGee. "Right…doing this without them for now.."

"Abbs," Abby looked up, "C'mon, you're coming with us."

Abby grinned and ran off, Gibbs stood still, slightly confused. She ran to her lab, and threw a sign onto the door that read "Off being Special Agent Abigail Sciuto with Gibbs" and ran back to wear Gibbs stood. "Ready to go!" She said eagerly, Gibbs grinned and walked out to his car, McGee would have the truck, Palmer and Ducky, the ME van, and Abby got shotgun in Gibbs's car.

* * *

They arrived at Norfolk, and parked at the edge of the beach. Gibbs stood, and looked around.

"McGee, get the witness statement." He turned to Abby, "C'mon Abbs, you can take pictures."

Ducky was on the beach, standing over the body of a woman in uniform. He looked out to the water, there were a few boats, not many in this area, and the tide was high at this point of day.

"What do we got, Duck?"

"A curiously positioned young female." Ducky was trying to determine time of death, when Abby walked over with the camera. "Abby, you're investigating today, I see."

"Yes I am, Ducky, yes I am" She smiled proudly and took pictures. Ducky began to report his findings to Gibbs.

"Right, so our female here is-"

"Veronica Transwith." Abby interrupted.

"Do you know her?" Gibbs questioned.

"No. But I saw a car in the lot."

"And you know her name because of a car?"

"No." She smiled and rolled her eyes slightly. "We walked past the car, and on the mirror was one of those badges."

* * *

Ziva sat up front with Tony, as he drove around. He didn't know where to go, or what to do, and he finally settled on going to his house, and making her something to eat.

"I'm sorry, Tony."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Ziva."

"Yes, I do. I-"

"Ziva, grieving is natural, and just because you took time off to go relax, doesn't mean you're over it. You didn't have a shoulder to cry on. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on."

Ziva looked over. She was so used to this strong, childish person, but sometimes he didn't seem that to her. She felt as if his flaws were visible, yet no one pointed them out. He pulled over, and parked.

"Where are we?"

"My home."

"And what are we doing here?"

"I figured I'd make you something to eat. You don't seem like you want to face people at the moment." Ziva smiled softly, and Tony led her inside. "Make yourself comfortable."

She nodded, but walked around the house. It was so welcoming. After a few minutes she walked over to the kitchen, where she found Tony cutting some vegetables.

"Mind if I help?" She asked, walking into the room, and washing her hands. His smile was gentle.

"Go right ahead." He said. "Stir fry sound good?"

"Yea, sounds great." She smiled and began chopping the vegetables for him, as he went and worked the meat. It was peaceful, the sound of chopping and the quiet music playing. Tony pulled some wine from the cupboard and two glasses, pouring them and sneaking around behind Ziva. He brought his arm around her, holding the glass, and he could her a small chuckle as she took the glass. "Thank you Tony."

"Anytime" He took a sip of his wine, and finished off the stirfry-adding in the vegetables and some sauce. It smelled delicious, and Ziva realized she hadn't had a normal home cooked meal in ages. It was nice, and relaxing.

* * *

**A/N**

_Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy with school, and many of the stories I just didn't get around to updating. Here you are! Hope you enjoy. ~Lissa Joan_


End file.
